


Taking That Step

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A badly kept secret has Angel granting Lindsey's heart's desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Dedication: With many thanks to Masters Larry Townsend and the late John Preston and their Brothers in Leather. Poor thanks for the enjoyment of pretty boys at play.

Angel's eyes flicked to the clock.

He was late.

And he couldn't have chosen a better time to be.

Lindsey sighed as he closed the hotel's front door behind him. The firm was running him ragged, payback for being with Angel. He half smiled as he thought of the hurried lunch he had shared with Lilah, in much the same boat because of her being with Wesley. Angel and Wesley wouldn't tell them how they had arranged it, the firm's two 'Golden Children' consorting with their main enemies. Most of their co-workers figured that they were corrupting Angel and Wesley, bringing them around to joining the firm. But Lindsey and Lilah knew better. Especially after the night they burned their contracts with the firm. The mere fact they had been able to do that told them something big had happened. One more year and they could leave for good. But til then the firm was making sure to get its pound of flesh from both of them. 

He sighed again as he crossed the lobby, his hand running thru his hair. He smelled the smoke a split second before-

"You're late, Lindsey."

Lindsey whirled around to see the lighted end of a cigarette floating in the dark office. "Angel? Why are you sitting in the dark?" He paled slightly. "What happened?" Angel had made it a point to keep his brooding down to a minimum since they had been living together. He only did it when something was going to happen.

"You're late, Lindsey. And you didn't call. Inconsiderate of you, wouldn't you say?" He could hear Angel get up from the chair and walk toward him.

Lindsey's eyes fixed on the lit cigarette, following it as it was dropped just outside the office door. To be crushed by a heavy boot. His eyes went up the boots to leather pants that were just tight enough. His mouth went dry as he could see Angel's cock outlined as it went down his left leg. He started to shake his head 'No', trying to deny the implications even as he took in the bare chest, the leather wristbands. Angry eyes glared at Angel.

Suddenly Angel was right in his face, Lindsey not even seeing him move. "No, I didn't. It was your own fucking fault. You left it open this morning." He walked across the lobby as Lindsey went over that morning in his head, realizing he had left the drawer open.

"I said I wouldn't open the drawer and I didn't. But I never said anything about not looking inside." Angel turned to look at Lindsey. "Do you want that, Lindsey? Want it like that? It won't be the same as it is in the books, not exactly. We're both going to have to go slow if we do this. You cause you've never done this. Me cause the last time it was Angelus doing it, and he didn't care if the human lived or died. It will just be us. No one else has to know." He was quiet for a moment. "But tonight's your only chance to start it. I'm only going to ask you once. Walk over here and it's for real. But walk away and it's gone forever. So think about it, make sure you want this. There's no turning back, Lindsey."

The minutes seemed to stretch for forever as Lindsey thought. He would go from staring at Angel to looking everywhere but at him. Angel made sure to give him no help.

Finally, Lindsey dropped everything he was carrying. After a moment, he walked to stand in front of Angel, then he went to his knees. His head fell forward and his hands went behind his back to grab onto each other. "Sir."

Angel stood still, forcing himself under control as Angelus raged in his mind to have at the willing human in front of him. He lifted Lindsey's chin to look at him.

Lindsey's breath caught in his throat. Seeing the vampire from that angle. He shivered.

Angel motioned for Lindsey to stand up. He looked in his eyes, then hugged him. "Thank you, Linds. For letting me do this. For you, and for me." He pulled away and Lindsey could see the look in his eyes go from his lover to his Master. "But not Sir. You'll call me Sire, since you're mine now as much as Dru and Penn ever were." Angel moved to stand behind Lindsey. "And if I'm your Sire, that makes you..."

"Your Childe." Lindsey closed his eyes. He knew full well the rights a Sire had over his Childe. "You own me. Yours to command. Whatever you want."

Angel could feel the tension coming off Lindsey in waves. He ran his hands up and down Lindsey's arms. "Upstairs, in our room." He whispered. "A bath's ready. Just how you like it. Take as long as you want, my Childe. Wash yourself, then just enjoy the feel of the water around you." Angel put his hand over Lindsey's and moved it to his cock, making him feel himself thru his pants. "Enjoy yourself as much as you want. Do whatever you want. Cause it'll be the last time your body belongs to you. When you're done, as you dry each part of your body, I want you to say out loud 'Sire's now.' Say it."

"Si-" Lindsey swallowed. "Sire's now."

"Very good, my Childe. I'll be waiting for you on the top floor. You're about to find out what I've been doing the last few hours while you were at work. And don't worry. I called in for you. They're not expecting you for the next two days." Angel continued to make Lindsey stroke himself. "No clothes. I'll be waiting for you up on the top floor. The rooms at the end of the hall. The left one," he chuckled in his ear, bringing on another shiver. "is mine of course. The right, yours. Go inside and put on what's there. Then I want you to kneel by my door. You'll stay there, not moving, til I say you can come in. Go now." Angel pulled away, watching as Lindsey stood dazed for a moment before making his way to their room. 

Lindsey closed the door of the bathroom, shaking as he leaned against it. This couldn't be real. It wasn't really happening. He had been interested in the leather scene for some time, but could never get the guts up to try it for real. He had made due with the books and magazines and videos. One of the first things he had made Angel promise when he had moved in was that he would never open the drawer where he kept that stuff. Though part of him would never admit that he had set himself up to be found out sooner or later. 

He got undressed and stepped into the tub. The water was just how he liked it, and all his favorite stuff was laid out. He washed quickly, then made himself lay back. He had been ordered to enjoy the bath. Lindsey forced a breath, his mind going a mile a minute. 'Okay, one thing at a time. This is really happening. I have a Mas- a Sire now. He promised we'd go slow.' In spite of himself, Lindsey began to stroke his cock as he thought back to how Angel had looked in the black leather pants. His eyes shut as he tried to imagine what would be done to him.

Lindsey came with a scream. He looked around him, shocked out of his dream by his orgasm. He pulled the stopper out, letting the water drain out. He knew he should take longer, but it was pointless. He grabbed the towel, catching his reflection in the fogged mirror. The towel went down his left arm. "Sire's now." The right arm. "Sire's now." Lindsey's gaze was locked on the mirror as he wiped away all possession he had over his body and gave it to Angel. To his Sire.

When his hair was as dried as he could get it, he left the room and walked down the hall. He paused in front of the elevator before turning to the stairs instead. His heart was beating faster as he drew closer and closer to the top floor. Three candles on either side lit the hall. And there was light from under the two doors at the other end. The light coming from the left room was brighter then that from the right. Lindsey walked down the hall, straining for any sound. But it was quiet. He stood in front of his room. In the dim light he could make out some lettering on the door. His arm raised to trace the brass letters on the door. 'CHILDE'

He opened the door and stepped inside. His attention immediately focused on a small table. The only light in the room came from a circle of candles on the table. In the center were five items. 

Lindsey looked long and hard at them before picking up the first. He bent down to attach the leather cuff to his ankle, making sure it was tight enough. Then the other ankle cuff. He stood and put on the wrist cuffs, taking his time to make sure they were fastened right. It was awkward doing it with only one hand, but finally they were on. 

Lindsey held the leather collar in his hands. It wasn't that wide, but enough that he would be aware of its presence around his neck. His finger went over the engraved silver tag embedded in the leather. 'CHILDE'. He suddenly broke down and started sobbing as he fell to the floor. It was as if this one thing made it finally real to him. He wasn't Lindsey McDonald, lawyer at Wolfram & Hart. He was just Childe, a possession of his Sire. As much as his tears were ones of fear, they were also ones of relief. 

Eventually, the tears stopped and Lindsey stood back up. He wiped at his face, trying to erase all signs of his crying. Staring straight ahead, he put the collar around his neck and fastened it. The leather was cool on his skin. 

Lindsey turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Now his body tried to rebel, not wanting to go to the other door. He was filled with the sudden desire to run away. But as he turned his head to the elevator, the collar rasped against his throat. And he was reminded of what he was. No longer hesitating, he took those last steps and kneeled in front of his Sire's door.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel leaned against the door, nodding to himself as he heard the sound he had been waiting for. Lindsey's crying. Time spent at the firm had taught his boy to keep things at a distance, not letting events really affect him. Saving those kids had been a rare concession to that. Losing his hand had been another. But with his crying, Angel knew that Lindsey was fully accepting what was going to happen. He moved to sit down, his eyes sweeping around the room.

For having only had a short time to get everything ready, he had to admit that it wasn't that bad. It was simpler to setups Angelus had been used to. But then, Angelus had had the luxury of going to clubs that catered to such things. This was the first time he had to actually build a 'dungeon'. Angel shook his head at the word. While he realized it's purpose, and even how close to the truth it could be, it always seemed overly dramatic to him. 

His head snapped towards the direction of the door as he heard the other door opening and closing. He could almost feel Lindsey hesitating. For a second Angel was frozen with the thought that he would change his mind. Run back downstairs, get dressed and leave. Maybe even for good. Then Lindsey was kneeling by his door.

Angel closed his eyes, taking a moment to get himself under control. Forcing a deep breath, he settled back in the chair, one leg slung over an arm. A small smile settled on his face. He started to call for Lindsey, then changed his mind. Best to get started straight away. Angel let the time drag on, seeing how his boy reacted to the wait. His smile broadened as he could sense Lindsey fighting against his impatience, it was almost overcoming his apprehension. "Come in, my Childe. But stay on your knees."

Lindsey jerked at the unexpected sound of Angel's voice. His hand faltered as he reached for the door handle. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, remembering at the last second to look down at the floor. He crawled in on his hands and knees, then straightened up to close it behind him. 

Angel watched as he crawled to him. He stopped him when he reached the center of the room. "Present! Back, not head."

Lindsey paused for a brief second. Back, not head? Then he realized what he was being told to do. Put his hands behind his back as opposed to behind his head. He straightened up again, flinching slightly as the cold D-rings on the cuffs made contact with his back. He spread his legs as far as he could, his head bowed.

Angel bit back a groan at the sight his Childe presented. He took in the scent of the leather mixing in with that of his lovely boy. His hand moved on its own and started stroking his cock thru his leathers. "What is your name?" He made his words harsh. 

"Li- Childe." Lindsey squeezed his eyes closed. He had felt Angel's words, almost like a lash on his skin. Now he froze, wondering if he would get lashed for real for his mistake. 

Angel let him wait to see if he would punished or not. His eyes continued to roam over his boy's body, focusing on his half hard cock. It was as if he was seeing it for the first time. 

"To whom do you belong to?"

"My Sire, Angel."

"And what is your sole purpose?" Angel let just a shading of Angelus's voice come out in his own. He was pleased to see his boy's cock twitch even as he smelled the tinge of fear from him.

"To-to please my Sire. Whatever he wishes, I will do. I am here only for his enjoyment. For his use. I am his. Totally." A hard shudder ran thru Lindsey, making him start to fall forward before he caught himself. His cock grew harder as he spoke. 

Angel forced his hand away from his own cock. He was surprised to realize he was breathing hard. 'Let's see how much he knows from those books of his.' He slid his foot forward, then waited. 

Lindsey was just able to make out the movement from the edge of his vision. Slowly, he went back onto his hands and knees and crawled to him. He rubbed his face against Angel's boot, smelling the leather. Then, hesitatingly, he began to lick at it. It wasn't as bad as he thought and soon he was using broad strokes with his tongue. He ached to be doing this to his Sire's cock instead. Lindsey increased his efforts, hoping Angel would take note and reward him. 

Angel couldn't stop his groan this time. His boy's ass, wriggling in the air. Just begging to be fucked hard. While he had never had a preference before, he was glad now that Lindsey had chosen to be bare assed when he would go lay out on the roof. That all over tan, unbroken by the usual paleness from wearing a bathing suit. He knew what his Childe wanted as he felt the change in his administrations. And more importantly, his cock knew as well.

Lindsey whimpered as his Sire's hand tangled in his hair, tugging at it for him to kneel up. His face was flushed, eyes half closed with lust. He was already in sub space, wanting to do anything to please his Sire. His cock was almost painfully hard and leaking precum. He was unsteady and had to grab onto Angel's arm to keep from falling. He whimpered again as Angel laid his head on his leg and started running his hand thru his hair. 

"My Childe. How lovely you look, wanting me so much. And you do, don't you?" Angel's voice was low. "Tell me what you want. How do you want to please your Sire?"

"Please, Sire. Want to taste you. Want your cock in my mouth." Risking punishment, but unable to help himself, Lindsey moved up Angel's leg til he was hovering over his cock. He rubbed his face against it, kissing it thru the leather. He could feel how hard his Sire was and the knowledge that he was the reason pushed him closer to the edge. Lindsey froze, realizing how close he was to cumming. To cum without Sire's permission- Tears sprang into his eyes as he fought against himself. He didn't want to fail his Sire so soon, but he was so close. He pulled away from Angel's hand. "Sire-" He put his hands behind his back and looked down at his cock, hoping Angel would know what he meant.

The flash of annoyance died away in Angel as he realized why his boy had moved. He leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, hand going thru his hair. "Shhh, it's okay." He licked at Lindsey's tears. "Want Sire to help you? Help you stay his good Childe?"

Lindsey nodded his head, biting his lip. "Please?" was all he could manage. He almost sobbed with relief as he felt the cock ring being placed on him. The tension ran out of his body with each deep breath. He started to go back down to kiss Angel's boot.

Angel tugged at his hair. "No, look at me." He could only look a second into those blue eyes of his Childe, the lust and want he saw there, before he caught his mouth in a hard kiss. He kept him in the kiss as his free hand fumbled at his pants. He let Lindsey go only when he felt him struggle for air. Then he freed his cock and pulled him to it. "My good Childe. Please your Sire."

Lindsey moaned as he finally got his prize. He took all of Angel's cock into his mouth and began to suck. He was too far gone for any teasing and sensed his Sire was the same. He ran his tongue along the underside, using his teeth just enough as he had been taught. His hands came up to rest on Angel's thighs. 

Angel's head fell back onto the chair as his boy sucked him off. Both hands grabbed Lindsey's hair as he began to fuck his face. Just barely was he able to care to make sure his boy could breathe. He could feel his balls tightening, then with a loud scream he came, his hips continuing to push forward as he shot down Lindsey's throat.

Lindsey was caught by surprise and almost gagged before he began to swallow all of his Sire's come. Making sure not to let a drop fall, he milked Angel's cock til he got the last of it. With a sigh he let his Sire's cock slip thru his lips, then rested his head back against his knee. His eyes closed as he tried to calm his breathing.

Angel sat back, his hand once again going to Lindsey's hair. That had been more intense... "My lovely boy. My good Childe." He lightly tugged his hair, bringing him up for a kiss. Then swallowed his screams as he took the cock ring off. He pulled away just in time to see his eyes roll back into his head and to catch him as he passed out. 

Angel smiled as he laid Lindsey on the floor before going to the bathroom for a wash cloth. He gently washed his boy, marveling at how quickly he had been able to let himself go. But he knew there could be second thoughts later. So as much as he wanted to keep his boy with him, he picked Lindsey up and carried him to his room across the hall. He put him on the bed and attached the chains at each corner to his cuffs. He left enough slack for some movement, but not enough for him to touch himself. Pulling the sheet over his Childe, he kissed him on the forehead and went back to his room to ready himself for when Lindsey woke up.


End file.
